sin receta
by kizuna-miso
Summary: el siempre pensó que todo debía ser cuadrado, con formulas y recetas, pero vendrá alguien a romper su rutina y dar vueltas su mundo
1. Capítulo 1

el gran castillo vongola estaba hecha un caos, la nueva familia vongola había llegado hace dos semanas desde japón, el décimo ya estaba dirigiendo la familia de la mafia, ya tenían 20 años casi todos, había pasado 6 años, y hace tres semana el nono ya había perecido y apenas comenzaban a acomodarse en aquel enorme castillo y conociendo a todos los demás vongola

había muchos cuartos y muchas leyendas sobre ellos, el más interesado en esto era el guardián de la tormenta, que había escuchado la leyenda de una dama que recorría el castillo vongola llorando cada noche desde la muerte del nono caminado un camisón totalmente blanco, el guardián quedó totalmente intrigado ante los rumores de un fantasma entonces este se dedicaba a ver cada cuarto de la gran mansión

en la noche mientras buscaba al fantasma escucho un ruido de la cocina, fue directamente a ella, estaba a oscuras solo había una vela prendida y había una chica de tez un poco más oscura que la de él con grandes ojos rojos, cabello negro y flequillo, traía un camisón blanco muy sencillo de tirantes , estaba sentada sobre un taburete en una mesa alta al centro de la cocina comiendo pasta

-oh...hola

-¿quien eres tu?-dijo el chico intimidante

-esta es mi casa, ¿quien eres tu?-dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido

-¡esta es la casa del décimo!

-¡esta es la casa del nono!

-e-espera...¿el nono? ¿timoteo el nono vongola?

-esta es la casa del vongola nono-dijo ella decidida

-oh...¡tu eres el fantasma!

-¡n-no soy el fantasma!... tu estas loco

-¿que estas comiendo?-dijo intrigado por el olor- ¿es comida de fantasma?

-eres muy raro eh... estoy comiendo una pasta que invente, tiene camarones, pollo , almendras, brócoli, hmmm no recuerdo qué más ...pruébalo

-¡¿como que no sabes que tiene?! ¡¿no seguiste la receta?!

-¿receta?

-¡todo debe tener reglas!

la chica no le presto atención a los regaños de el peliplateado y con su tener metió una porción de la comida en la boca del chico, este puso cara extraña primero iba a escupirlo, pero la chica tapó su boca y movió la garganta de del chico para que tragase

-¡pudo tener veneno!

-pero no estas muriendo ¿o si?-dijo la chica con arrogancia

-¡aun así! ¡puedes ser un enemigo!

-yo vivo aquí ...-dijo la chica sin expresión

-¡claro que no!

-basta basta, comamos -dijo dándole un tenedor con una sonrisa

el chico se sonrojo ante esa cálida sonrisa, comenzaron a comer los dos del mismo plato, ya terminado, la chica se fue del lugar, pareció desaparecer del lugar, luego el chico se acostó en su cuarto y se quedó mirando el techo pensando si la chica que había visto era real o no, parecía haber sido un sueño, estuvo todo el dia preguntando a sí mismo si era real la chica o no, iba cada día a verla por los cuartos pero el único lugar donde siempre aparecía era la cocina de noche, luego de un mes, seguía sin saber si la chica era real o no

-¡eres tu de nuevo!-exclamó el chico al llegar a la cocina

-pense que te habías ido de la casa del nono

-no, me quedare por que el décimo esta aqui

-como quieras-dijo la chica con indiferencia

-¿que estas comiendo?

-hummm cheesecake, pero hice una salsa de frutos rojos, le agregue algunas frutas crema, y chocolate blanco y de leche, creo que también tiene nueces

-¿porque tu no sigues las recetas?

-por que seria aburrido

-¡las reglas no son aburridas!

-claro que lo son-dijo comiendo una cuchara de su postre- si no la comida no sería deliciosa

-¡si lo seria!

la chica volví a hacer lo mismo que las otras noches metió una cucharada en la boca de el chico y hizo que comiera obligado, sabia que le gustaría

-eres muy arrogante, niñata

-callate, al fin y al cabo te gusto ¿no?

-eso es lo de menos, me parece ridículo que no sigas la receta

-entonces ¿crees que una buena comida tiene receta?

-¡así es!

-¡entonces preparate porque en una semana a esta hora veremos quien es el mejor! si tus tontas reglas o mi creatividad

-¿y quien decidirá?

-tu solo te daras cuenta, aunque me gustaría que el nono lo viera

el peliplata le miró extrañada y se preguntó si ella sabía que el nono había muerto, no quiso decir nada, parecía tan emocionada por la competencia que no le dijo nada, se retiró a su cuarto a dormir y los siguientes días los pasó en la biblioteca revisando que debía hacer, pero no sabía exactamente qué debía hacer, así que al tercer día fue a la cocina a ver si estaba ahí estaba comiendo un sandwich de galleta con helado malvavisco chocolate, crema y fresas

-ohh, eres tu denuevo

-tengo una duda

-¿sobre la competencia?

-así es

-¡escupelo!-dijo la chica animosa

-¿que cosa quieres que cocine?

-hummm ...no lo se, no lo había pensado

-vaya si que eres extraña, eres un fantasma muy raro

-que no soy un fantasma-dijo molesta

-entonces ¿que cocinaremos?

-humm... ¡lasagna!

-pero eso es simple

-¿y que?, eres muy molesto y aburrido

-¡¿que?!

en eso se movió ágilmente el gato de el guardián, uri, subió al mesón de un salto y se acostó junto al brazo de la chica

-oh, lindo gatito-dijo acariciando la oreja del gato suavemente con su índice- quieres helado?

la chica tocó el helado con su índice y le extendió el dedo con una porción mínima de helado para que le gato comiera, el peliplata asustado de que le mordiera le iba a detener pero el gato lamió suavemente el helado sin hacerle daño

-uri no te hizo nada...

-¿uri?-la chica rió- así que uri, cada noche viene aquí a pedirme comida-sonríe-aunque no pensé que tuviera nombre

-es mio-lo toma- no le des comida es una arma caja

el gato rasguño a su dueño hasta que se liberó del agarre y se acostó junto a la chica, acomodándose junto al brazo de la chica

-creo que no te quiere tanto-dijo la chica burlándose

-es un estúpido gato

-¡oye!

-solo causa problemas cuando no es en una pelea

la chica le miró molesta , mientras escuchaba como el peliplata le gritaba desenfrenado a los niños, se levantó del taburete y le dio una bofetada, la chica tenía expresión seria y el se quedo ahí inmóvil y luego le respondió molesto insultandose uno a otro, hasta que ella desapareció del lugar llevándose la caja arma

luego de unos minutos de eso el decimo vongola llegó atraído por los gritos que venían de la cocina

-¿gokudera-kun?-dijo el castaño refregándose los ojos

-¡d-décimo!

-¿esta todo bien? , se escucharon muchos gritos

-esa chica rara que estaba aquí

-¿chica?

-era un fantasma

-gokudera-kun, estás comiendo demasiado dulces, quizas deberias descansar

-¡yo no estaba comiendo!

-tranquilo gokudera-kun, ve a descansar

-d-de acuerdo

el chico se retiró a su cuarto y tocó su mejilla mientras estaba sentado en su cama, sí que le había dolido, pero más que el dolor físico era su orgullo, definitivamente debía ganar esa competencia

los días pasaron y él estuvo encerrado en la biblioteca, de nuevo, buscando la mejor receta

el dia habia llegado y pasó repasando la receta lo mejor posible, a la caja arma no la habia visto en dias, y estaba preocupado, pero molesto, molesto por todo, por la chica que se había atrevido a golpearle

ya era la hora, se puso una camisa de color blanca sobre una playera negra, y se fue hacia la cocina, ya estaba la chica con un vestido rojo , muy femenino, simple sin tirantes y una cinta rosa bajo su pecho, su cabello negro estaba trenzado de forma holgada, junto a ella estaba uri

-buenas noches

-comencemos de una vez-dijo él con expresión seria

los dos comenzaron a moverse de un lado para otro, había tiempo limite asi que era mejor ponerse a trabajar, el peliplata volvía a leer el libro que traía de cocina para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien, mientras que la chica andaba con una cucharilla de un lado para otro probando cada cosa para que saliera bien, luego de que el tiempo hubiese acabado ambos presentaron sus platos, el del chico se veía bien se podían ver las capas de separación simple no mucho trabajo, mientras que la chica tenía un perfecto cubo se veían varias capas de colores sobre esto unas hojas de albahaca y alrededor parecía un círculo de salsa blanca

-¡listo!-gritaron ambos al unísono

ambos estaban enojados, miranda aterradora, había una increíble tensión entre ambos, pero fueron interrumpidos por dos niños que revoloteaban por el lugar

-¡vaca estúpida! ¡i-pin!

-estupidera,¡ danos comida!

-¡es muy tarde para ustedes! ¡vuelvan a la cama!

-¡calma!-le gritó la chica- ¿tiene hambre?

-¡si!-respondieron ambos al unísono

-creo que un poco no les hará mal -la chica volvió a mirar a su rival- ellos serán los jueces, estupidera-dijo la chica riéndose de él

los niños comenzaron a comer, el chico estaba serio mirándolos a ambos mientras que la chica a su lado estaba sonriendo

-¡delicioso!

-¿cual?-dijeron ambos nerviosos

-¡ambos!

-¡¿que?! ¡¿eso no es posible?!

ambos chocaron las frentes molestos cayendo un hilo de sangre entre ellos, gruñendose el uno a otro

-¡esto no quedara asi estupidera!

-lo mismo digo fantasma!

ambos tomaron la lasagna contraria y la probaron, hubo un largo silencio, y se miraron decididas durante otro largo rato hasta que la chica se comenzó a sonrojar

-o-oe, ¿estas bien?

-e-e-es que ... esta bueno... nono solía cocinar así -dijo la chica sonrojada desviando la mirada

-no esta nada mal-dijo sin mirarla

-que bueno que te haya gustado...

-dije que no estaba mal... no que me gustara

-eres muy terco ¿no?

-callate

-kizuna

-¿como dijiste?-dijo el peliplata

-ese es mi nombre, kizuna

-gokudera hayato

-es un placer, hayato

luego de un rato, de comer y lavar todo subieron a ambos niños a sus espaldas y los llevaron a sus respectivos cuartos y en corredor esperan ambos para despedirse, pero estaban mirando hacia otros lados esperando para despedirse

-oye... quien eres tu

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿cedef? ¿varia?

-soy vongola

-imposible

-bueno... lo veras mañana en la fiesta, buenas noches hayato

la chica se alzó en la punta de sus pies descalzos y besó levemente su mejilla y luego se retiró desapareciendo en la oscuridad

* * *

¿le ha gustado? comenten si quieren que siga por que tengo muchas ideas para continuar ~

gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

estaba nervioso, pero no lo parecía en lo absoluto, estaba fumando su cigarrillo para calmarse, pero no tenía efecto alguno así que simplemente lo boto, y volvió a entrar a su habitación, acostándose en su mullida cama

italia

la cuna del peliplata, no podía dejar de pensar en su madre, luego de saber la verdad, había decidido reanudar la relación con su padre, no era muy cercana, pero ocasionalmente le visitaba manteniendo su distancia, lo hizo por su hermanastra y por una fotografía de su madre, lavina. en un marco de plata, al parecer ella no sabía de la foto porque salía tocando el piano y junto a ella estaba el mismo mirando asombrado a su madre

se escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta

era el décimo entró con su impecable traje negro y camisa blanca, el peliplata se levantó rápidamente y lo saludo

-¿estas nervioso, gokudera-kun?

-e-eh no en especial, décimo... tengo una duda ¿hay otros vongola que nosotros no conozcamos?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no nada importante, décimo, es mejor que vayamos

era de noche y todos comenzaban a llegar, la primera fiesta oficial del decimo vongola, muchas familias de la mafia importante, pero no podía verla a la chica, buscó por todos lados y nada, salió al balcón a respirar un poco de aire en la fresca noche y se escuchó un gran bullicio dentro, miro curioso para ver quien era

varia

resopló molesto por la presencia de varia, no prestó atención alguna, pero fue llamado por los guardianes porque debían saludar a varias miembros importantes de las familias, divisó de lejos al jefe de varia, estab sentado en un gran sofá y junto a él estaba la chica, tuvo que voltear varias veces para ver si era real o no, con un vestido rojo que era ajustado a su cuerpo hasta la cintura donde luego caían varias telas delgadas, su cabello estaba suelto y por su espalda caían una cascada ondulada, sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico volteo rápidamente y luego de saludar a muchas personas, se apresuró en su tarea y luego salió nuevamente a el jardín con una copa de vino

-hayato

estaba la chica a su espalda, mirándole con expresión seria, no se volteo a verla, se dedicó a mirar la brillante luna de esa noche, ella se acercó a él y se sentó en el pasamanos de concreto, para que el chico la viera pero fue inútil hasta que le llamó

-¡hayato!

-¿que quieres?

-querias saber quien soy ... ¿seguro que quieres escuchar?

-¿que haces con el idiota de xanxus?-dijo exaltado

-calmate

-¡¿es tu novio?!

-¿estas... celoso?-preguntó la chica extrañada

-¡n-no!-dijo sonrojado

-¿quieres escuchar?

-no lo se... ¿que haces con xanxus?

-xanxus es mi hermanastro... luego de que nono lo adoptara nos criamos juntos, cuando nono murio me quede aquí, aunque debí irme a varia con el

-¿eres una varia?

-algo así ... participaba cuando me era necesario, a nono no le gustaba que estuviera en la mafia pero

fue interrumpida por el líder de varia que golpeó la ventana de cristal tan fuerte que se rompió en mil pedazos, estaba molesto con expresión seria

-vienes a varia ahora-exclamó

-xanxus esta es mi casa

-ahora, mascota

-¡oe!- exclamó el peliplata poniéndose delante de ella

el peliplata le miró decisivo,mientras que el ojirojo le apunto con su pistola justo en la cabeza, muchacha movió la pistola hacia un lado con su dedo índice y suspiró largamente

-vamonos xanxus, estas arruinado toda la fiesta vongola

la chica se llevó a su hermano lejos del lugar junto a los otros varía, el guardián de la tormenta estaba realmente molesto, pero no sabia que era más molesto, si el hecho de que se la llevara el varia, o que fueran hermanos y se lo hubiera ocultado todo ese tiempo

-¡oe, gokudera!

-que quieres idiota del béisbol-dijo sin siquiera mirarle

-¿quién era ella?-dijo intrigado el guardián de la lluvia

-¡nadie que te importe!

-¿y por que xanxus se la lleva?

-¡dije que te callaras!-dijo golpeando el pasamanos con su puño

-estupidera!-dijo el guardián del rayo- ¿porque a nee-chan se la llevan?

-lambo ¿tu la conoces?- pregunto el pelinegro mayor

-es la ne-chan que nos dio comida la otra noche con estupidera

-¿y es buena?

-¡le dio un golpe a en la cabeza a estupidera!

el guardián de la tormenta tuvo que soportar la boca floja del bovino y la risa del espadachín, tenía que contener su furia y su enojo, sacó otro cigarrillo y trató de calmarse pero fue inútil, tenía la rabia contenida en su cuerpo pero no podía dejarla ser, era la fiesta de los vongola y no se le podía permitir a si mismo fallarle a el décimo en una noche especial

luego de varias horas, cuando ya todo hubo acabado el peliplata se fue a su cuarto y se quedó en el balcón, mirando la luna , algo atrayente tenía la luna esa noche y el enorme bosque que estaba alrededor de la mansión, la mayoría ya se había ido de la fiesta escucho algo venir, una motocicleta, miró hacia la entrada, y vio alguien entrar a la mansión por una ventana, tomó sus cajas y bajó rápidamente, escucho un ruido de la cocina , activó una de sus cajas, la flame arrow estaba ya montada en su brazo y listo para atacar entró rápidamente y apunto

-oh, hayato

la chica estaba sentada donde siempre comiendo unas galletas, junto a un vaso de leche, sobre la mesa una bolsa de viaje muy abultada, se había cambiado de ropa, tenia una camiseta grisácea larga hasta la mitad de su muslo con mangas cortas abombadas y cuello cuadrado y unos jeans negros ajustados, su cabello negro en vez de estar suelo y ondulado estaba en un bollo sobre su cabeza

-¿qué haces aquí?-dijo bajando su arma y volviendola a guardar

-esta es mi casa-dijo antes de introducir una galleta en su boca

-¿y xanxus?

-se fue a una misión de los varia... me dijo que me fuera si quería, no fue exactamente eso pero a eso se refería

-eres la hermana de xanxus

-no exactamente... hayato, necesito hablar con el décimo primero

-no puedes molestar al décimo ahora, son las 6 de la mañana

-cierto, ¿tienes hambre?

-necesitamos hablar

-voy a hablar con el décimo primero...necesito pedirle algo

-no puedes llegar y decir que puedes hablar con el décimo

-puedo... hayato estoy muy cansada, y lo unico que quiero es estar tranquila, asi que si vienes a fastidiarme es mejor qe te vayas

el chico terminó resignandose, con la cara de la chica que tenía los ojos con un poco de ojeras y el ceño fruncido.

se sentó frente a ella como lo hizo varias noches, ella se levantó y movió su taburete para subirse a él y sacar una lata escondida sobre los estantes de la cocina, no tenía etiqueta solo parecía una lata vieja, la chica puso a hervir leche en una olla y abrió la vieja lata miro en ella y sonrió dulcemente, inspiró su olor y suspiro complacida, y le extendió la lata al guardián, él miró en su interior y era un polvo oscuro, lo olio suspicaz el polvo en su interior, era chocolate

-el nono me compraba siempre este chocolate de suiza, lo tomo siempre que estoy cansada, él solía prepararlo cuando estabamos aqui... cuando fue el incidente de la cuna, yo se lo prepare, le quite la etiqueta para que no supiera que era el que el me habia dado porque decía que era solo mío, entonces cada vez que me daba una lata nueva le quitaba la etiqueta para que el tomara de mi chocolate

el chico escuchó atenta la historia, la chica a pesar de tener los ojos de xanxus, sus ojos se vean totalmente diferentes, se veían cálidos y comprensivos, aunque a veces estuviera llenos de decisión. la muchacha terminó de preparar el chocolate y lo puso en dos tazas de cristal y sobre ellas puso un poco de crema batida , se sentó frente al chico y ambos probaron el chocolate caliente dejando una línea blanca sobre el labio del guardián, la chica rió dulcemente mientras que el solo le miró sorprendido ¿era la hermana de xanxus?

-¿sucede algo?

-nada-se limpio el labio con su manga

-oe hayato ¿tienes hambre?

-un poco

-¿quieres galletas?

la chica buscó en un estante y sacó una caja de galletas finas, la caja estaba completa y ella los puso en un plato ,tomó una y la deslizó hasta su boca

-las compre para lambo e i-pin, pero no creo que se molesten

-¿quien eres realmente?

-no te dire aun, hayato

-como se que no eres mi enemigo

-tsk, eres fastidioso

de su gran bolso de viaje sacó una insignia vongola, busco también un papel era el certificado de nacimiento con la llama de la última voluntad, rio arrogante, también una insignia de varia, se la mostró casi como un vistazo y la guardó rápidamente

-hayato soy vongola, igual que tu-dijo guardando los demás papeles

el chico se dedicó a beber su chocolate, mirando el cielo amanecer


	3. Chapter 3

la chica estaba frente al decimo vongola, con el rostro serio y el el lider un poco extrañado, el guardián de la tormenta, del sol y de la lluvia estaban presentes mirando a la chica detenidamente

-décimo...necesito pedirle un favor

-claro, pero... ¿quien eres tu?

-creeme que te contaré todo, decimo... pero quiero hablar contigo en privado

-lo lamento, niña-dijo el guardián de la lluvia- pero nosotros protegemos a tsuna, y lo que digas nos incombe a nosotros ¿o no tsuna?

-tienes razón, yamamoto, siéntate y hablemos

en la oficina del vongola decimo, se sentaron en un juego de sofa rojo ella estaba en una silla y observada por los 3 guardianes que les miraba desconfiado, suspiró largamente

-mi nombre es kizuna, soy descendiente de vongola secondo, nono me recogió de mis padres luego de que estos murieron en un accidente, nono era como mi abuelo así que no hubo problemas en acostumbrarme, luego vino xanxus y fuimos educados como hermanos, aunque xanxus siempre fue su preferido, luego del incidente de la cuna me preocupe de que xanxus estuviera bien, xanxus no escuchaba a nadie, pero yo podía hacer algo por el, no me uni a varia, solo asistía a xanxus para que no se saliera de control, emblema es para poder entrar y salir sin problemas

la chica sacó el emblema de los varia, su mano fue rodeada por una llama naranja oscura y densa, la llama de la ira, que quemó todo el emblema, el emblema y la llama desaparecieron de la mano de la chica en solo unos segundos

-décimo, ¿necesitas otra prueba?

-se que eres una buena persona, lo se ¿pero por qué viniste aquí y confiaste en nosotros?

-también se que eres una buena persona, décimo, lo se

-superintuicion-exclamo el pelinegro

-decimo, gracias por aceptarme

-bueno técnicamente seriamos como primos lejanos

-oh ¡cierto!, ¿puedo llamarte tsuna-ni?

-claro-dijo un poco nervioso el décimo- gokudera-kun -llamó a su guardián

-¡si ,decimo!

-¿podrías enseñarle todo a kizuna-chan?

-¡¿p-por que yo?!

-nosotros tenemos que ir a entrenar a unos niños, gokudera

-¡maldito idiota del béisbol!-dijo el chico molesto

-¡io!-dijo con una sonrisa el peliblanco- hay algo que no entiendo, sawada

-¿que pasa oniisan?

-¿quien es ella?

-vaya que eres idiota cabeza de césped-exclamó el peliplata

-callate cabeza de pulpo

la chica no hizo nada mas que reirse de la situación, su risa era pegajosa contagio al guardián pelinegro y al líder vongola

-ryohei-san, soy la prima de el décimo y me quedaré aquí un tiempo

-oh ya veo

-lussuria tenía razón-dijo la chica sonriendo- entonces -dijo mirando el pelinegro- tu debes ser yamamoto takeshi squalo me habló mucho de ti, quizás luego podríamos entrenar un poco con espadas, aunque no soy muy buena

-claro-dijo el chico sonriéndole

la sonrisa de la chica que le dio al pelinegro molesto al peliplata que la agarro del brazo y se la llevo tirando de la habitación

-¡¿que te pasa?!-dijo pelinegra soltándose del agarre del guardian

-¡¿porque no me dijiste nada?!-

-¡no tengo porque decirte nada hayato!

-¡dijiste que ibas a decirme!

-¡te dije que estaba cansada! ¡¿no podías esperar?!

-¡¿por que le sonreíste así a el idiota?!

hubo silencio entre ambos, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí como los ojos de la chica, el se dio media vuelta, la pelinegra le atrajo hacia ella quedando a solo unos milímetros, el se separo con gran sonrojo y siguió caminando

-tengo unas personas que presentarte

-ha-hayato!

la chica lo siguió y camino a su lado en silencio, llegaron a un cuarto de un tenue color rosa, donde había un grupo de mujeres charlando alegremente, bueno al menos, la mayoría de ellos, tres damas estaban sentadas en una pequeña mesa tomando desayuno, y junto a estas estaban los dos niños comiendo

les presento a todos en ese salón rápidamente, para terminar pronto con su tarea pero poco pudo ser así.

la chica tomó de la mano del chico y se lo llevo arrastrando de la habitación, caminaron por todo el castillo, hasta el otro lado de donde estaban los demás, entro a una habitación muy iluminada y femenina, llena de colores claros, blancos y tenues rosas

-este es mi cuarto

-es demasiado femenino para ti

-¿tu crees? ,nono lo hizo para mi cuando era pequeña y no ha cambiado mucho, el siempre quiso que no estuviera en la mafia, pero era imposible, la sangre vongola corre por mis venas-dijo con una sonrisa- yo se que el odio de el secondo es por las ilusiones de deamon, y que mi hermano solo esta enojado porque su madre lo uso como herramienta, solo fueron simples herramientas... pero nono-dijo cayendo a su cama- para nono no era una herramienta, menos xanxus, estábamos en una familia... hasta el accidente de la cuna todo fue felicidad, xanxus no era así... que bueno que el décimo llego aquí a cambiar todo

el peliplata le escuchó atento, se sentó junto a ella, espero que siguiera hablando, pero cuando la miro estaba dormida, con su cabello desparramado hacía contraste con el claro color de el cobertor de la cama, la tomó en sus brazos para acomodarla en la cama, tomó una manta que estaba a los pies de la cama y la cubrió, se sentó en el piso apoyándose en la cama de la chica hasta que se quedó dormido

se escuchaba el golpeteo de la puerta, no uno suave , sino uno muy ruidoso y repetitivo, la chica saltó de su cama cayendo sobre el guardián y levantándose rápidamente, abrió la puerta y antes de que dijera algo, estaban adentro los dos niños corriendo por la habitación

-¡ne-chan!-le llamaban ambos

-¡oe!-llamó el chico mientras se levantaban con el ceño fruncido-¡dejen de hacer tanto ruido!

-oh, hayato amaneció de mal humor-dijo con una pequeña risa- oh chicos, iremos a preparar unos ricos waffles pero primero me daré una ducha, y hayato también ira

-¡oe!

-hayato ,¿desobedeces al décimo?-

-esta bien-dijo molesto

-media hora en la cocina ¿de acuerdo?-dijo a los chicos con una sonrisa

la muchacha estaba con un simple vestido rosa con tirantes algo grueso y ajustado hasta la altura de su cintura donde tenía dos capas una blanca por debajo que se dejaba asomar levemente.

el peliplata aprecio, con sus gafas y con su cabello tomado en una pequeña cola sosteniendo un libro, se sentó en un taburete sin prestar atención

-¿qué lees?

-eso que tu llamas waffles

-¿tiene alguna duda?-dijo batiendo la mezcla

-¿son belgas?

-así es

-¿y tu ?

-¿yo...?

-¿eres italiana? ¿japonesa? ¿belga?

-pues técnicamente debo ser una parte italiana, pero nací en japón

-¿y sabes preparar comida japonesa?

-no-rió- realmente soy muy inútil cocinando comida oriental y sobre todo con los palillos, no se ocuparlos

-¿nunca has comido con palillos ni comida japonesa?

-no, osea una vez lo intenté pero fue inútil-dijo la chica poniendo la mezcla en una waflera -nunca he comido la original

-ya veo

-¿viviste mucho tiempo en japón? ¿como es?

-si, cuando conocí a el décimo hace casi 7 años-dijo aun mirando su libro

-no todo es escrito, la practica es mas divertida- dijo la chica un poco coqueta

el peliplata se sonrojo ante el comentario y volvió a leer su libro tratando de ignorarla mientras tanto la chica rió divertida y continuó preparando los waffles hasta que ya tenía una torre enorme, saco helado algunas galletas, chispas de chocolate, cortó algunas fresas y bananas, las puso todas en diferentes recipientes para que cada uno lo armara, el guardián seguía concentrado en su libro así que ella puso en un waffle dos bolas de helados una sobre otra posó dos chispas de chocolate como unos ojos, chispas de colores en la cabeza como cabello y una rodaja de plátano como sombrero y sobre todo espolvoreo azúcar pulverizada como nieve

-oe hayato

-¿que?-baja su libro

-toma-le empuja el plato con su dedo índice

-¿que se supone que es esto?

-es un muñeco de nieve-dijo con una enorme sonrisa- ¿no es lindo?

-es ridículo

-¡eres muy malo!

-¡estupidera!

-tsk, que quieres vaca estúpida?

-no alcanzó el jarabe de chocolate

el pequeño niño estaba frente a la estantería tratando de alcanzar, el peliplata se levantó molesto y se lo dio, también tomo el de frutilla y se lo dio a i-pin, ayudó a ambos a preparar su postre, mientras la chica lo observaba

-serias bueno cuidando niños¿no crees?

-¡cállate!

-aun sigues molesto

-¡claro que lo estoy!

-¿es porque le sonreí a yamamoto?

-n-no lo es- dijo sonrojado

-oh, hayato...¡mañana iremos a un día de campo!-dijo la chica emocionada-lo preparare especialmente para ti hayato, para que olvides que le sonreí a yamamoto y ya no lo hare mas

-¡que no es por eso!

-ne-chan ¿podemos ir también?-pregunto la niña que ya comenzaba a usar dos trenzas

-humm, otro día iremos todos, pero mañana lo haré especialmente para que hayato ya no este molesto-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

el peliplata siguió en su libro, miro a la chica que le observaba atento esperando que comiera, finalmente lo hizo, la chica le sonrió alegremente


	4. Chapter 4

la chica estaba metiendo todo en una canasta, mucha comida para que salieran con el guardián, sonrió animosa ante la idea, a la cocina entra el decimo vongola para sacar un vaso de jugo

-¿vas de paseo kizuna-chan?

-así es tsuna-ni

-¿con quien iras?

-con hayato, es que esta molesto, tsuna-ni

-¿que paso ahora?-dijo el castaño con tranquilidad

-le sonreí a yamamoto, pero según el es por otra cosa

-¿ya habías hablado con gokudera-kun?

-si hace, como hace un mes

-¡¿llevas un mes aquí?!-pregunto sorprendido

-claro que si, esta siempre fue mi casa, tsuna-ni, nos encontrábamos aquí en esta cocina casi todas las noches

-vaya, tu eres el fantasma

-exacto-dijo riendo

apareció el chico en la cocina con cara de fastidio, saludo al décimo y tomó las canastas, la chica se despidió del décimo y salió tras de él

subieron a la motocicleta de la chica y se fueron por la carretera principal, luego ella giro en un camino de tierra siguieron avanzando hasta llegara un apacible lugar con unos pocos árboles junto a un pequeño río que corría por el lugar, la chica extendió una manta y se acostó sobre su estómago mirando el apacible río, el peliplata se sentó lejos de ella

-¿sigues enojado?

sin respuesta

-no entiendo ¿tanto te molesta mi sonrisa?

-no es tu sonrisa, conmigo fuiste muy ruda el día que te conocí

-me trataste de intimidar, mi gritaste hayato fuiste muy malo

-debiste decirme todo desde el principio

-¿y tu que?, hayato yo no se nada de tu familia ¿tienes hermanos? ¿están en la mafia? ¿japon o italia?

-eres muy molesta

-es justo, hayato

-tsk... esta bien, mi padre es de la mafia y mi madre era una pianista él se enamoro de ella y me tuvieron, soy un hijo ilegítimo en la mafia, mi madre murió en un accidente, al principio creo que fue culpa de mi padre, pero no fue así, poco veo a mi padre solo por mi hermanastra

-¿tiene una hermana? ¿como se llama?

-bianchi, ella cocina comida venenosa, en un recital de piano me dio galletas para envenenadas. toque horrible, pero a la gente le gustaba, así que cada recital de piano ella me daba galletas, la gente pensaba que era abstracto así que no había problema, cada vez que veo a mi hermana me siento muy mal

-¿como era tu madre gokudera?

-tengo una fotografía de ella, es muy hermosa, tocaba el piano muy bien, la veía algunas veces, pero ella me enseñó a tocar piano, murió cuando iba a cumplir 3 años

-ya veo... no recuerdo a mis padres, nono fue el único que me crió, pero debe ser tan bueno tener un recuerdo tan lindo de tu madre, hayato

la chica se limpió los ojos, tenía una sonrisa triste y al parecer una lágrima había alcanzado escaparse, el chico le miró asombrado, como una mujer podía tener tantos cambios, ruda, alegre y sensible, tomó una servilleta y limpio sus ojos, él le sonrió para que ella también lo hiciera

¿como se llama tu madre?

-lavina

-hermoso nombre-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

ella se levantó y se sentó junto a él, tomó su rostro y tiró de sus mejillas suavemente, el hizo lo mismo pero la chica puso cara de puchero, antes de darse cuenta las manos de cada uno estaba en el rostro del otro, el iba a alejarse nuevamente pero ella le retuvo y se inclinó hacia y se le besó primero si moverse, solo sus labios unidos, cuando la chica vio que no tenía efecto iba a separarse pero fue retenida por las manos del chico que tomaban su rostro, lentamente cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por la emoción y la pasión volvían a juntarse cada vez que el aire se acababa, hasta que ya fue necesario un descanso se miraron sonrojados la chica no sabia que hacer así que de la canasta sacó un sandwich y se lo extendió al peliplata

-humm gracias

comieron en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el sonido del pequeño río y de las hojas mecerse en los árboles luego de acabado de comer la chica se acostó en la gran manta, el peliplata lo acompañó recostándose junto a su lado

-lo lamento

-perdona que fuera malo

-no fue malo... fue indebido, no tenemos relación algunas como para hacer eso

-quien dice que necesitamos una relación para eso

-así son las cosas

-no deben ser así, estupidera

-reglas, fantasma, yo soy el guardián del decimo vongola

-exageras demasiado

-no volverá a pasar esto nunca más

poco y nada fue lo que hablaron luego algunos comentarios sin decir mucho, al amanecer guardaron las cosas y se marcharon al castillo vongola, el guardián la escolto a la habitación pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a los dos niños sobre su cama mientras rodaba una película, ayudaron a acostarlos bajo las sábanas y apagaron la película, salieron ambos en silencio y luego la chica mencionó

-creo que no podre dormir en mi habitación

-ven a la mía, yo dormiré en el sofá

-hayato no quiero molestarte

-vamos

la tiro hasta la habitación la cual era muy sencilla, tenía un sofá en forma de L muy mullido, una cama con telas oscuras, negros y grises haciendo contraste, había un pequeño bar con varias botellas, algunos muebles, nada fuera de lo común, excepto algo que brillaba en una de las cómodas, un cuadro plateado con una foto de una bella mujer con cabellos largos y plateados, la chica se acercó a él y le miró atentamente sin tocarlo

-si que era hermosa, es igual a ti hayato

el chico la ignoro, entro a una puerta, ella le miró y se podían ver varias prendas colgadas, prendas elegantes, varias camisas y trajes negros, se acercó a ella y le aventó algo, era una camisa roja ella la miró detenidamente y luego a él

-¿qué es esto?

-necesitas un pijama para dormir, ponte mi camisa

-p-pero...-dijo sonrojada

-¡no te miraré!, iré al baño a cambiarme

el chico se fue y desapareció detrás de una puerta, quitó su vestido dejándolo caer al suelo, y se quitó sus zapatos, miró la camisa y con un poco de desconfianza y se la puso, se la abrochó excepto el primer botón , se miro en un espejo y vio que la camisa llega hasta un poco menos de la mitad de muslo, trató de tirarla hacia abajo pero fue inútil, el chico apareció nuevamente, con el torso descubierto solo un pantalón suelto de color rojo

-¡o-oe! ¡que esperas acuéstate!-del grito el chico

la chica no sabia que hacer, se sentía ridícula ahí, estaba totalmente roja, con sus finas manos en su rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, el chico chasqueo molesto la lengua, abrió la cama y empujó a la niña a la cama, la chica esta totalmente roja con los brazos a cada lado de su cara, con su cabello desparramado por la cama y con la respiración agitada, sus piernas totalmente desnudas que luchaban por tratar de ocultar otras porciones de su cuerpo

-ha-hayato...

la luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba el cuarto, él la observaba sin decir nada y moverse, él sentía un calor en su cuerpo, iba a irse de la habitación hasta que todo pasase pero fue inútil, él se movió lentamente hasta ella, con un suave toque las piernas cedieron y se pudo posar sobre ella atrapandola y sin previo aviso la beso, atrapando sus manos para que no pudiera escapar de él, ella le correspondió lentamente con sus mejillas encendidas, cuando el aire se acabo se miraron ella estaba sorprendida, el se alejó y se acercó a la puerta pero fue detenido por la los brazos de la chica, que apretaron su torso fuertemente

-hayato... no te vayas

-decepcione al décimo

-¿por qué?

-por que mi deber era cuidarte, y le falle

-no le haz fallado a nadie... olvidemos lo y si eso te hace sentir mejor

-no puedo olvidarte

-no te vayas por favor... no me dañaste hayato...

-me aproveche de ti

-no es cierto, hayato yo estoy bien... no molestes a tsuna-ni, este es nuestro problema

la chica lo volteo suavemente, acaricio su rostro y miro sus ojos grisáceos que tenían un leve toque verdoso, ella se alzó suavemente sobre la punta de sus dedos y besó levemente sus labios, tiro de su mano y lo hizo recostarse en la cama

-hayato... no estoy molesta-tomo su mano- hayato ...no estés molesto, no decepcionaste a nadie

ella le abrazó fuertemente escondiéndolo en su hombro, su cabello tenía un delicado aroma a miel, un recuerdo fugaz vino a su cabeza, a su madre sentada junto a él, olía a miel también, a un suave olor a miel, dulce miel, la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos lo apretó contra el

-hayato

-tienes el olor a mi madre... como a veces te pareces a ella, pero otras eres igual a mi, estoy confundido, kizuna

-¿sobre que?

-sobre esto... sobre ti, estoy decepcionando al décimo

-no lo haces, podemos preguntarle si le molesta

-esta bien

-iremos mañana, ahora es hora de descansar... por favor relájate ahora

la chica lo hizo recostarse y se acostó junto a él, le miraba atentamente pero él seguía mirando al techo

-hayato

-ahora no

el chico se volteo hacia el lado contrario ella se acercó a él y le abrazo fuertemente la espalda, luego de varios minutos la volteo a verla, le miro, sus ojos parecían preocupados

-no se que hacer...

-hayato despreocúpate, tsuna-ni comprenderá... si tu eres feliz el no se molestara contigo... confía en mi, lo se

el chico cerró los ojos, ella le tomó las manos entrelazando las y finalmente se quedó dormida , la luna bañaba los dos cuerpos sobre la cama, la cara de la chica se veía serena y tranquila, finalmente el chico cayó también en un profundo sueño


	5. Chapter 5

se levantó de golpe, casi como si si hubiera tenido una pesadilla y así era, había deshonrado al decimo vongola, buscó por todos lados a la chica pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue la camisa sobre el sofá, se apresuró en vestirse y salir corriendo a la oficina del décimo a la que entró de golpe, ahí estaba la chica que había escupido todo su té por la sorpresa

-¡ha-hayato! ¡casi haces que me de un infarto!

-¡d-décimo!¡debo decirle algo importante!

-tranquilo gokudera-kun, siéntate, kizuna ya me a contado algunas cosas

el cerro la puerta y se sentó junto a la chica, comento lo sucedido y le pidió perdón en el suelo, que perdonara su indecoroso comportamiento, el jefe le detuvo y dijo que no se preocupara que estaba feliz por él y por la chica

-¡tsuna-ni! ¡nosotros aún no somos una pareja!

-deberían tener una cita, si bien no me molesta, la mafia es muy estricta, y sobre todo xanxus no debe saber de esto, deben ir lento y seguir las reglas

-¡muchisimas gracias décimo!

-pero... nosotros... no hemos hablado de nada...

-quizás deberían hacerlo

se escucho un toquido en la puerta, el décimo ordenó que entraran , era la peli castaña oscura que venía emocionada con una carta de correo en sus manos, se había cortado el cabello desde que la pelinegra había llegado, la saludó cariñosamente y luego se dirigió al décimo, quien abrió la carta y encontró varias entradas dentro de él teatro

-¡tsuna-san! ¿podemos ir a la ópera?

-es hoy, creo que no habría problema

-¡si! ... hahi, debemos ir a ver unos vestidos para la ópera, ire por kyoko-chan, i-pin y chrome ¿kizuna-san quisieran acompañarnos?

-oh... aun no me he duchado

-no te preocupes iremos en unos momentos más

-esta bien

-oye mujer estupida, estamos en una reunión

-eres muy malo gokudera-san, haru solo quería ir de compras con kizuna-san desu

la chica se fue molesta del lugar dando pisadas fuertes y portazos, el guardián bufo molesto por el comportamiento de la chica, siguió hablando unos temas luego de que la chica se retirara, tenía todo planeado para esta noche para tener una cita con ella

tiempo era lo único que necesitaba así que le pido a el guardián de la lluvia que la escusara y que llegaría pronto, tomó la motocicleta de la chica,seguramente no le importaría, fue a distintos lugares a planear una cita para la chica. Finalmente la pudo encontrarla luego en el teatro, iba muy lejos de los demás caminado lentamente mirando asombrada la decoración del lugar , tocó suavemente su hombro y ella volteo emocionada

-¡hayato!

-¿porque estas aqui atras?

-por que no conozco a nadie

-vamos subamos, tenemos un lugar preferencial

-ha-hayato, debemos hablar

-eso lo haremos luego

le tomó la mano y la beso delicadamente, luego le ofreció su brazo para guiarla, si bien era un chico rudo, un guardián vongola, había aprendido a tratar bien a las damas cuando estas lo merecian, la guió por las escaleras hacia las galerías más altas donde podía verse perfectamente el escenario, estaban todos reunidos mirando ansiosos, se sentó junto al peliplata y miraron la obra con gran admiración, a pesar de los quejidos de los niños atrás de ellos, casi al final ambos se habían quedado dormido en sus sillas, el boxeador y el beisbolistas los llevaron a sus espaldas, mientras las chicas charlaban , cuando iba a subir para irse el chico la detuvo

-nosotros haremos otra parada antes de ir a casa

-oh, de acuerdo

luego de que el gran auto se retirara caminaron un poco y se acercaron a la motocicleta, el chico le extendió un casco, ella subió de costado ya que su vestido no le dejaba sentarse correctamente, se aferró fuertemente a la espalda del chico, y comenzaron a andar por la iluminada ciudad y llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de madera, entraron y era un bar de sushi

-hola, oji-san

-oh, gokudera, bienvenido ¿como esta todo?

-bien

-¿y esa linda señorita, es tu novia?

-no, es mi acompañante

-sube sube, ya esta todo listo y servido

-gracias

subieron al segundo piso y estaban las luces apagadas solo unas velas en una mesa cerca de la ventana donde se podían ver las luces de la ciudad iluminando la noche, había mucho sushi sobre la mesa, el chico le movía la silla para que se sentara y luego se sentó frente a ella

-es el padre de el idiota del béisbol, el mejor sushi de japón, aquí en italia, quería estar cerca de su hijo, pero sin estar metido con la mafia, así que tiene su propio negocio aquí, y ha hecho un menú especial para nosotros

-¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

-el décimo dijo que tuviéramos una cita, esto fue lo que creí que te gustaría, comer comida japonesa

-el décimo... bueno, gracias-dijo la chica un poco desanimada-gracias por la comida

-¿sucede algo?

-n-no

-como quieras

el peliplata se dedicó a comer tranquilamente mientra la chica miraba la ventana , la brillante y colorida ciudad, le era imposible comer con palillos así que resigno a no comer pero sintió algo rozar su mejilla levemente ,era un rollo de sushi que le extendió el peliplata, ella se negó a primera instancia, pero tuvo que aceptar por la insistencia de él, sonrió complacido

-no te entiendo hayato

-¿por qué lo dices?

-eres bueno conmigo... por que sientes algo o solo por que el decimo te lo dijo

-el decimo solo me dijo cómo planear esto, nada mas, si queria salir contigo-dijo con un leve sonrojo-s-solo no sabia como hacerlo, ademas puedo salir con tigo sin problemas, sin romper las reglas

-hayato ...¿que sientes por mi?

-es extraño, nunca habia sentido esto por nadie, lo que paso ayer...sentí que ... tu me llamabas sin decirme nada... fue algo muy extraño... siento la necesidad de estar con tigo, sin sentirme obligado, aunque a veces todo sea molesto, aunque a veces seas molesta aun asi quiero estar a tu lado

la chica estaba totalmente sonrojada, le sonrió alegremente tomó un rollo con la puntas de su dedos y comió ya que los palillos le eran muy complicados, así que el hizo lo mismo, luego de comer él le ayudó a levantarse y ella se puso frente a él con sus manos sobre el pecho de este

-hayato...también quiero estar contigo... a pesar de que seas muy irritante y molesto, eres bueno cuando te lo propones

-tsk si que eres molesta

-¿qué sigue ahora?-dijo la chica con una risa

-vamos a ir por un postre ¿te parece?

-esta bien

antes de que el se fuera ella se alzó y besó levemente sus labios, y antes de él pudiera tomarle para continuar ella se escabulló , riéndose burlonamente de el, el solo suspiro y la siguió, se despidieron del padre del guardián y salieron nuevamente en la motocicleta, por el medio de la ciudad cruzaba un río y muchos locales se instalaron cerca de él para aprovechar la brisa del lago y tener muchas terrazas, el agua estaba tranquila y la luna llena se reflejaba en el agua. en un pequeño local de helado se sentaron en la terraza, el lugar estaba iluminado por diferentes lámparas de distintos tamaños y colores, asia que le lugar fuera apacible

se sentaron y un camarero trajo una copa de helado para dos muy decorado y sobre esto tenía dos corazones juntos

-¡me encanta!-dijo la chica mientras comía del helado

-sabía que te gustaría

-¿y vamos a tener citas regularmente?

-puede ser

-me gustan más nuestros encuentros nocturnos en la cocina

-si pero debemos seguir las reglas, la mafia es muy delicada en ese sentido

-esta bien-dijo sonriendo-aunque a veces es bueno salirnos de las reglas

luego de comer la ambos volvieron a subir a la motocicleta, la chica le pidió por favor que parara en un puente, se detuvo y ambos bajaron, la chica se sentó sobre el barandal, se balanceo alegremente, el peliplata le advirtió que podía caer pero ella siguió sin escucharle hasta que con un pequeño desliz perdió el equilibrio y antes de que cayera el chico la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, estaban a unos centímetros ella rodeó el cuello de el chico con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él

-no esta en las reglas

-rompamoslas un poco

-no es correcto

-¿y tu que quieres?

quedó un poco sorprendido ante la pregunta pero eso fue suficiente para la chica para continuar con otro apasionado beso, el chico apretó levemente de su cintura y le atrajo más hacia él permanecieron ahí mucho tiempo hasta el la noche comenzó a hacerse mas fria, ya era hora de volver a casa, la escoltó hasta su habitación, la dejó en la puerta, ella hacia todas las direccion para asegurarse de que nadie estaba observando y le besó levemente en los labios para luego desaparecer tras la puerta


	6. Chapter 6

antes de que lean este nuevo capitulo, les recomiendo mi nuevo fic, _Pasión_ aquí el link, solo échenle una ojeada

s/9705491/1/Pasion

* * *

habían ya pasados meses en la mansión vongola, y mañana era el cumpleaños de la pelinegra, el guardián preparaba todo para ese día llevaba varios meses planeándolo , la muchacha fue a varia en la mañana para tomar desayuno con su hermano, la mayoría de la familia vongola tuvo una reunión para terminar con los detalles para la chica

luego de una reunión con todos, el peliplata se dirigió a la biblioteca para practicar una pieza para ella, como un regalo, pero no fue suficiente para ella, hizo todos los arreglos para darle algo que tuviera para siempre, llamo a los más grandes diseñadores de joyas para que crearan un anillo para ella, lo miró antes de ir a verla ,la que estaba viendo una revista en su diván blanco, el chico se acercó y vio un vestido negro ajustado, con un corte en el muslo y algunos cristales en el costado del corte

-¿valentino?-dijo el chico leyendo

-es un diseñador

-es mejor este-dijo apuntando

apunto un vestido rojo con su torso ajustado y la falda que por delante era corta hasta un poco encima de la rodilla y que luego creciendo en la cola, la tela era ligera y se movía con gracia y delicadeza

-tienes razón ¿crees que me quedaria bien?

-pruébatelo

-como podria-dijo riendo- ¿no ves que no lo tengo?

-quien dijo que no

la chica se levantó y lo miró asombrada, corrió hacia su armario y estaba colgado en al puerta la chica lo tomó y lo puso sobre ella , miro al peliplata, el sonrió complacido, ella tomó su control y comenzó a sonar una suave canción interpretada por un piano, dejó el vestido colgado, se acercó a él y posó su mano en su hombro y la otra entrelazada a su mano, él puso la mano en su cadera y comenzaron a danzar delicadamente como si flotaran

al siguiente dia la chica se despertó y dio un salto a ver a los dos niños observando y al peliplata con una bandeja, la chica se sentó y el peliplata puso una bandeja con un pequeño pastel con una vela , una flor, te y jugo de naranja. los chicos le trajeron unos dibujos, luego fueron echados por el guardian

-feliz cumpleaños

-gracias, ¿y que tienes de sorpresa?

-¿con el vestido no te basto?

-eres aburrido -dijo con un puchero

-oye, te traigo desayuno, te doy un vestido para esta noche ¿qué más quieres?

-bueno, bueno -dijo sonriendo

el peliplata escoltó a la chica hasta la entrada de varia y luego volvió al castillo. luego de un par de horas volvió a buscar a la chica que le esperaba con varios regalos extraños de parte de los miembros de varia. con el ceño fruncido por ver a su hermano que la irritaba

el peliplata la guió a la biblioteca y la sentó junto a él frente al piano, un piano negro de cola, comenzó a tocar las teclas de blanco marfil, con suavidad, una tonada para la chica, la misma con que habían bailado el día anterior, cuando termino miro a la chica y ella se abalanzó sobre él cayendo ambos del banco, ella sobre él, y le beso tierno y apasionado, al separarse la chica rió y con la punta de su dedo tocó su nariz

-gracias hayato, es el mejor regalo que me han dado-dijo con una sonrisa

-au queda uno pero sera para esta noche

-esta bien-dijo sonriendo

el chico está nervioso esperando fuera la habitación miró la caja de terciopelo y vigilo que el anillo seguía en el mismo lugar por enésima vez. luego de guardarla salió la chica y le llevó hasta abajo y cuando entraron al gran salón donde varias familias de la mafia estaban ahi, solo lo mas intimo para la chica, buscó a los varia y no estaba , suspiro aliviado así nadie interrumpiera, la chica estaba impresionada con todo y sonreía sin parar por todo lo que habían preparado, pasaban las horas y la gente comenzaba a irse, recibió muchos regalos, joyas y demases, subió a su cuarto y se quedó sentado en su sofá con la caja entre sus manos moviéndola de una a otra, escucho un leve golpeteo y la chica entró camino delicadamente hasta donde estaba el chico y se sentó junto a el

-¿qué es eso hayato?

-es un... es un regalo

-¿es el que dijiste en la tarde?

-si... pero quizás no lo aceptes

-no sabes si no lo intentas, hayato

el chico le dio la caja estaba nervioso tocando uno de sus anillos, la chica le miró extrañada y luego abrió la caja de terciopelo, y vio un hermoso anillo, la chica estaba asombrada se tapó la boca con su diminuta mano, él se levantó y se arrodillo frente a ella

-se que esto es apresurado... pero nunca senti algo asi por nadie, no digo que sea ahora inmediatamente...solo se que quiero estar contigo ,kizuna

-hayato este mundo es duro, nuestro mundo es terrible, lleno de sangre, no quiero que estes mal si me pasa algo

-quiero estar contigo

-yo también ... y quiero aceptar más que nada en el mundo...

-solo acepta, los demás son detalles

la chica asintió y sonrió, unas lágrimas de felicidad se derramaron por sus ojos, puso delicadamente el anillo en su dedo ambos se levantaron, y se besaron, la chica se lanzo sobre el y callendo ambos al suelo en un gran estruendo, le beso sin previo aviso y la chica le sujeto las manos para que no escapara

-preparate hayato, porque no escaparas esta noche de mi-dijo coqueta


	7. Chapter 7

"¿por qué no te cuidaste?"

eso le preguntaban todos pero él a pesar de la apariencia de cansancio y estrés estaba feliz, estaba en el hospital mirando por un cristal una pequeña niña con cabellera plateada y los ojos grisáceos pero con un leve toque de rosa en ellos, estaba cansado había sido una noche bastante larga, solo en la sala de parto a su esposa totalmente enojada llena de ira gritando

-todo es tu puta culpa hayato! ¡te matare por hacerme esto! ¡y luego a xanxus! ¡¿por que no esta aqui ese bastardo?! ¡los matare a todos!

fue lo último que recordó de eso antes de que su esposa le diera un golpe con la llama de la ira. a pesar de que tuvo que casarse y tener a la hermosa niña nunca se arrepintió de no cuidarse, esa pequeña niña que estaba tras el cristal era suya, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, eran los demás guardianes que le habían acompañado en la larga noche, habían pasado 2 años, es decir 10 años desde namimori

-es una linda niña, felicidades cabeza de pulpo

-la primera vongola de su generación-mencionó el guardián de la lluvia

-felicidades, gokudera-kun-dijo el decimo vongola- es una hermosa niña, ¿y kizuna? ¿como se encuentra ella?

-no me han dicho si puedo verla o no...iré a ver que sucede

el chico preguntó por la chica en recepción, estaba aún en la sala, al parecer tenía una pequeña complicación que no sería nada grave, pero al escuchar que tendría una complicación inmediatamente se asustó y corrió asustado a la sala al entrar pudo ver sólo a un montón de doctores amontonados tratando de ayudarla y la cara pálida de la chica casi sin fuerza, los guardianes tuvieron que tomar para que saliera estaba desesperado moviéndose de un lado a otro, después de largas horas de esperas una doctora salió con cara de angustia, temió lo peor su corazon parecia que se iba a romper en mil pedazos

-tendrá que seguir en observaciones ya ha parado de sangrar, usted es el esposo ¿cierto?

-así es

-podemos salvarla, pero no podrá tener hijos nunca más

-lo que sea para salvarla, solo no dejen que muera

lo único que le quedaba era ver a su pequeña niña estuvo horas observando, dijo que quería que su madre la cargará primero, después de todo ella tuvo que aguantar sus patadas, las náuseas y los dolores, no el.

todos habían vuelto al castillo excepto el, estaba nuevamente en cirugía se quedó enfrente de la sala esperando que algo pasará, sintió un extraño olor cerca de él miró y se asombró

-décimo, idiota del béisbol

-tomalo gokudera-kun-dijo extendiendo un café- necesitas energía

-gracias, décimo

-también necesitas comer algo-dijo el pelinegro extendiendo una caja triangular de sandwich

-¿aún no te dicen nada?- pregunto el castaño

-no ...aun falta una hora para que termine la operación

-todo estara bien, gokudera, la chica es fuerte...¿y la pequeña?

-esta bien... aun no la e cargado

-kizuna estará bien, gokudera-kun ya veras como sale de esto

un fuerte golpe de las puertas se escucho cuando entraron los varia con el guardián del sol, el líder iba a entrar a la sala de operaciones pero fue detenida por el guardián

-sale de aquí basura- exclamó el líder varia-la escoria del guardian del sol vongola la va a curar

-las llamas no pueden salvarla

-la llama del sol si... las llamas de la ira fueron las que dañaron su cuerpo, por eso nadie puede salvarla-exclamó el espadachín varia

-¡no lo sabes!-gritó el peliplata

-es mi hermana, basura, sale de mi camino

con un certero golpe el jefe varia lo dejo en el suelo, empujó las puertas y golpeó al guardián del sol para que entrara, alejaron a la mayoría de los ayudante y solo dejaron al doctor de cabecera con el peliblanco

comenzaron a curarle, el guadiana de la tormenta se levantó con dificultad y se acercó a la chica, y tomo su mano, al parecer sabía que estaba con él porque la respiración de la chica estaba más calmada

luego de curarle completamente con la ayuda de lussuria y el pavone del sereno la recuperación debía ser más rápida

luego de que salieran todos de la sala de operaciones el peliplata se acercó al líder varia y dijo

-gracias por ayudarla, xanxus

-callate basura-le apunta con su pistola- será mejor que no vuelva a pasar esto, escoria inservible

-no dejare que esto vuelva a pasar-dijo el peliplata decidido

-¿donde esta? ¿donde esta el bebe?

-esta en la ventanilla principal

-vamos-ordenó a lo demás- a ver al nuevo aspirante de varia

-ella no será una varia

-una varia, con llama de la ira, basura , vamos a ver a la pequeña mascota

el peliplata estuvo discutiendo con el líder varia todo el tiempo que estuvieron ambos en el hospital, pero tenía que agradecer lo que hizo, nunca pensó que su hija heredara la llama de la ira y menos que la manifestaria en su nacimiento ¿como supo eso? se preguntaba el guardián, se sentía completamente inútil, como no sabia que hacer no pensó y se dejó llevar por lo que decían los doctores, luego de 2 dias de que la chica había dormido en una sala, despertó con el guardian dormido con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en la cama junto a ella

-hayato

le removió levemente para que despertara, pero estaba demasiado cansado, la chica llamó a la enfermera para que trajera a la pequeña niña, le dio de comer de su cuerpo y luego de mucho tiempo al fin despertó el peliplata, quedó asombrado ante la escena de la mujer con su pequeña hija, la chica estaba mucho mejor se le veía alegre, había dormido durante varios días y con la curación se sentía reanimada

-hayato tienes una cara espantosa-dijo la chica burlona

-estuve dias aqui en el hospital no me he duchado en dias y lo unico que e comido son sandwich de la cafetería

-¿por qué? si el bebé estaba bien podrías ir a casa sin problemas

-fantasma tonto, yo te amo

-ha-hayato-dijo sonrojada- p-pense que tu

-nunca me arrepentire de esto

el guardián se sentó en la cama con ella y la rodeó con los brazos par así poder abrazar a la pequeña bebé juntos la besó y comenzó a explicar todo lo sucedido lo que había hecho xanxus por ella, ella sonrió conmovida

luego de unos minutos de hablar entraron casi todos a ver a la chica el primero en cargar a la pequeña niña fue el décimo un poco temeroso de que se cayera y luego el guardián del sol, que si no hubiera sido por él la mujer no estaría presente y no todo sería alegría. luego de varios días pudo salir al fin del hopital, había arreglado su cuarto para tenerla cerca aunque cada día les parecía más mala idea, a pesar de lo tierna que se veía la niña estaba llena de energía y fuerza, pero después de que lambo i-pin crecieron la mansión nunca había estado tan lleno de energía y vida.

* * *

gracias a todos por leer :3


End file.
